


Q & A

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let out a sound that was far too close to a giggle for Peggy’s comfort.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, what did they give you?” she asked, leaning down and hauling him up into a standing position. </p>
<p>“Dunno. Somethin’ good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

“Thompson! Thompson, wake up!” 

With a moan, the man’s eyes slid open, blinking up at Peggy dazedly. “Peggy,” he muttered. “Whatcha doin’ here?”

“Rescuing you, if all goes according to plan,” Peggy replied, cutting his hands loose. “Can you stand?”

“Yep.” Jack made a weak attempt to push himself out of the chair, but didn’t quite succeed. “Nope,” he said. He let out a sound that was far too close to a giggle for Peggy’s comfort.

“Bloody hell, what did they give you?” she asked, leaning down and hauling him up into a standing position. 

“Dunno. Somethin’ good.”

“That is highly debatable,” Peggy informed him. She wrapped her arm firmly around his body. “Let’s get moving, soldier.” 

“The whole world is movin’,” Jack grumbled. “Don’t know why I gotta.” 

Peggy sighed and gave him a tug. He obediently stumbled along beside her, his body evidently much more compliant than his tongue. “There, not so bad, is it?” Peggy asked, moving him across to the door. She glared at the set of stairs that now confronted them. “We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“Peggy, why do you think flowers are so pretty?” Jack asked, twisting his head around to look at her, brow furrowed in confusion and his hair flopping in his eyes. “They’ve got so many colours. Why do they gotta have so many colours?” 

“Because flowers were made for lovers, dear,” Peggy sighed, dragging him up onto the first step. “And lovers need to be impressed.” 

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” He let her haul him up a few more steps, then came to a stop and refused to budge. “Peggy, I have a question,” he said. 

“Ask away, Thompson, but keep those feet moving. I happen to know for a fact that walking and talking at the same time is one of your many talents.”

Jack nodded agreeably and allowed her to continue pulling him up the stairs. “Where did the moon come from?” 

“The sun and the earth had a child and neither of them wanted it.” 

“That’s depressin’.” 

“Exceedingly.” 

“Peggy, do you like cake?”

“Thompson, I adore cake.” She managed to get him up the last few steps and out the door into the alley. Stepping daintily over the burly man she’d had a run-in with on her way into the building, she started over to where the car was parked. If Jack’s less-than-dainty feet staggered a little heavily onto the man’s stomach, Peggy couldn’t say she was too distraught.

“Peggy,” Jack said, as Peggy stuffed him into the back of the car. “I have a question.” 

“Of course you do.” She moved around to the driver’s seat and got in, turning the car on. “What is your question, Thompson?” she asked, peering at him in the rearview mirror as she began to drive out of the alley. 

“Why do women bleed from their vaginas?”

“Good lord!” Peggy exclaimed. “That is not a question to ask in polite company.” 

“But it’s just you,” Jack said, beaming up at her, his admittedly rather endearing dimple making him seem extra cheeky. 

Peggy shook her head at him. “Thompson, if I answered that question in any detail I think you might faint.”

“I’m a big boy, Peg, I can take it.”

Peggy sighed. “Well, if you truly want to know…” 

It was not a thing she would normally care to discuss at any great length, but the look of horror that slowly rose up in Jack’s eyes as she spoke was well worth any discomfort on her part. Once she was done, he didn’t say another word the entire way back to her house.

-

“Rise and shine, Agent Thompson.” Peggy threw open the curtains, letting the morning light stream in onto the man’s face. She waited for him to stir and crack an eye open to glare at her and the sunshine. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I feel like hell,” Jack mumbled, turning his head to bury it in the couch cushions. 

“Your abductors gave you some simply _incredible_ drugs. I trust they’ve managed to work their way out of your system by now?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Do you remember anything that happened? Any of what they did to you? Anything they might have said that may give us a clue as to their motives?”

Jack nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he said. “I remember some stuff. Dunno if any of it is helpful. I remem – ” He broke off suddenly, his face contorting into a look of mild dismay. “I remember some stuff.” 

Peggy ducked her head, trying to hide her involuntary smile at the expression on his face. “Nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure. You _are_ a big boy, after all.”

Jack gave her a rather accusing look. “You’re too damn forthcoming sometimes, ya know that, Carter?”

“And you are far too nosy, agent.” Peggy turned and moved towards the kitchen. “I’ll get us some coffee, then you can tell me what you remember.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re wrong about flowers,” Jack called after her. 

Peggy shook her head, smiling to herself at the memory of dimples and unruly flops of hair.


End file.
